


head up, love

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Clever and Wise, Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of Rian/Deet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Brea has a restless night, and Kylan shows up to comfort her. Bonding ensues.





	head up, love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute something with these two. I personally think they are adorable, and love them together. I think we will see a lot more of their friendship and growing romance (hopefully) in Season 2. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feedback is much appreciated.

Brea placed down her most treasured journal and groaned. Not even writing could destress her that evening. She ended up resorting to staring at Thra’s nature for comfort, taking notice that the wind was surprisingly cold when someone softly cleared their throat behind her.

It was _ Kylan. _

The moon illuminated his features, as it was the only source of light around them. The rest of Sami Thicket was dark since most of the other Gelflings had gone to bed. 

“May I join you?” He asked politely, gesturing to the empty space next to her. 

“Of course.” Brea nodded at him, watching as he took a seat, “Thank you again for dinner tonight. I don’t see myself getting sick of your broth anytime soon.” 

Kylan smiled at her compliment, bowing his head. “The pleasure is all mine. If you don’t mind me asking, are you having difficulty sleeping here?” 

Brea hesitated. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful to the Spriton Clan for letting the core members of the Resistance take refuge in their village after the battle with the Skeksis’. It was very kind of them. 

“No it’s not that, I mean yes I haven’t been able to sleep, mainly due to my brain constantly running through plans on our next movement but, right now I’m still… in mourning.” she admitted, painfully. 

Kylan nodded at Brea, understanding. It had only been an anum since the loss of Tavra. 

“Tavra returned to Thra in the best way she could’ve, with her sisters by her side. She returned as a hero. Her actions did not go in vain, believe me.” Kylan reassured Brea, bringing a small smile to her lips. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to about Tavra. It had been too hard to mention to Seladon, who was also still processing her grief. 

“I’m glad they didn’t.” remembering Tavra’s sacrifice as she stabbed The General. “I know the Heretic asked us not to harm any of the Skeksis’ because they need to be joined with their other halves again but… during the battle, they finally got a taste of the agony they have been inflicting on us.” 

Her sentence came out a bit tougher than intended, causing Brea to wince at herself. She wasn’t normally one for violence. She expected Kylan’s reaction to be full with surprise, but he didn’t seem to think too much of it. 

“When Deet said a Skeksis, _The Hunter, _ out of them all, had abducted you,_” _Kylan shook his head, “I grew extremely concerned. It brought me comfort knowing that you were physically standing there to tell explain the encounter, proof that you had survived his torment.” 

“_Oh._” this caught Brea off guard. She was so focused on letting the others know of Mother Aughra’s sacrifice for her and Seladon that she never gave a second thought of her well-being or what it sounded like to her friends. There were other matters to be concerned about at the time. 

“Everything happened right before my eyes. One moment I was trying to re-awaken Lore so he could protect us while The Hunter was going after Rian, and the next thing I knew, he came and snatched me up. I was unconscious for the trip to the castle and after that, the next time I saw him he was… well, he had somehow _ died_. Mother Aughra traded her life in exchange for our freedom, and surrendered her essence so he could live instead.”

Brea shuttered. He didn’t deserve to see another day, even if it only ended up being one. 

“It was all due to the Hunter tracking Rek’yr down after he transported us near the Circle of the Suns. Another Dousan Clan member gave up our location…” Brea started to grow frustrated, remembering the icy conversation she recently had with Rek’yr. 

“Even if it wasn’t Rek’yr who confessed where we went, he _ knew _ a Skeksis was out there, performing evil deeds for many trine, killing innocent Gelfling for pleasure, and never tried to stop him or let any of the Gelfling know. Unlike Rian, who immediately tried to have Gelfling listen once he found out Skeksis’ were draining, _ killing _ our kind, despite the unjustly lies Skeksis’ told about him and their constant attempts to have him silenced. Still I thought… Rek’yr was different…” 

“Mm,” Kylan said, his eyes flickered down. It seemed he wanted to say something more, but decided against it. Was that a twinge of jealousy Brea sensed from him? Anger, for what had inadvertently happened to Brea? 

While Brea showed gratitude towards Rek’yr who refused to let the Hunter know where she and her friends were, she wasn’t pleased to hear about their shared alliance in the past. The Dousan Clan might worship death, but perhaps further lives could’ve been saved. Though holding grudges were useless nowadays, as there tended to be fewer and fewer Gelfling by the day. 

Thinking about it again she decided she should forgive Rek’yr. Their pasts shouldn’t define them. They had all made mistakes, Brea included. 

Still, her attention had shifted more towards Kylan as she got to spend most of her time with him. 

“I would’ve been there with you, if I hadn’t been sent to go with Naia and Gurjin to spread the word around Thra. The Clans needed to hear it, of course, but you know I would’ve helped…” 

“I know.” she said softly. Kylan was very caring towards his friends. It was one of her favorite qualities about him. Another was how wise he was. Mother Aughra categorized him well. 

If only they were in another time, one where Brea and Kylan didn’t have to constantly be in peril, she would’ve been so excited to show him the library in Ha’rar. The two could go back and forth for hours sharing knowledge. 

“Apparently the Hunter didn’t live in the Castle of the Crystal, he just roamed around Thra in secret looking for his next prey.”

Kylan swallowed thickly. Something about this conversation was making him uncomfortable. 

“My mother was a Spriton-born who defied everyone who told her it was against Gelfling nature, and fell in love with my father who was from the Stonewood Clan. They decided to live hidden in the Dark Wood. When I came along, they said my existence made them fall in love even more. I represented something they had created together. A mixture of two Gelfling clans. It’s funny how our elders believed, as some Gelfling still do, that we should only marry and mate with those in our clan, instead of following our hearts… anyway, my parents would give me countless books so I could learn, they shared all the stories they could recall, and my mother always had me assist her in the kitchen. To call my childhood bliss, is an understatement. But then… The Hunter. He took their lives...”

Brea gasped. 

“Kylan… I… I had no idea.” she reached over to him, gently taking his hand into her own. 

He pursed his lips. He was touched by her gesture, as well as trying to suppress his tears while he spoke of the painful memory. 

“I would beg for someone, anyone to listen to the truth, that he _ murdered _ them, but I was so young. They all believed I made up a story to cover for my loss. The Hunter was only considered a myth. The Skeksis’ were our gracious lords, any Gelfling who thought otherwise was creating heresy. After that, since I was left orphaned, two kind Spritons took me in and raised me as their own, though my distrust in Skeksis’ had to be kept secret. I kept my opinions to myself so Gelflings wouldn’t pick up on my true thoughts, especially since my Maudra remained loyal. 

Once I was old enough, I decided to journey outside of Sami Thicket on my own, which lead me to meet Naia. She too had little faith in our “mighty lords” which was further solidified when she found out Gurjin was being held prisoner by them. When we tracked down Rian and he insisted on showing us what truly happened to Mira, I knew it wasn’t treachery. He risked his life to expose the Skeksis’ and was brave for it, much braver than I ever was. Rian told me I was the first Gelfling who willingly agreed to Dreamfast with him, and I’m so thankful I did. 

It was as if… if I gained a reason to fight again. I wept for what happened to her, and for what he had to witness, but it felt… relieving to know there was another Gelfling in Thra who saw the Skeksis’ for what they truly are. Evil. When the Resistance formed, I finally felt like I had belonged. Which led me to meeting and befriending you…” Kylan smiled at this, as Brea did the same. 

She remembered when she first saw Kylan in Dreamspace. He was the Gelfling to inform the heroes of the Resistance of where they were, and she took notice of how intently he listened to what Mother Aughra had to say. Brea remembered wanting to speak to him, and then finally getting the chance when he saw her again after the Skeksis’ took her, Deet, Hup, and paladins as prisoners. Kylan recognized her immediately as he tried to break them free from the carriage, a surprise to Brea considering she didn’t think Kylan paid too much attention to her when they were in Dreamspace. 

Brea appreciated that Kylan didn’t just look at her as a princess, as many Gelfling treated her differently once finding out about her status, _ former status. _ He didn’t seem to favor that, instead Kylan was more interested in learning about who Brea was outside of the royal class. 

Just Brea. 

Broken Brea. Now looked at as the leader of the Resistance. Barely hanging on, as she tried to save their land from evil forces. 

Kylan blinked slowly and continued, turning the conversation back to its solemn tone, snapping Brea’s thoughts back into focus. 

“And then I found out your mother, our fearless All-Maudra stood up to the Skeksis’ and unfortunately suffered from their cruelty. You didn’t deserve to have your mother taken away from you, _ especially _ not from them. They needed to be stopped.” 

“On the battlefield, I never prepared myself to see _ him _ again.” Brea sensed a chill that went down Kylan’s spine. His voice sounded deeper than normal. “When The Hunter arrived in Stone-in-the-Wood and grabbed Rian by the neck, I suffered horrible flashbacks. To think any other Gelfling would suffer by his hands… like any of my friends, my Maudra, my clan, or _ you_, it caused a terrible feeling in my stomach.” he looked down. 

Brea nodded, understanding his worry. She knew that feeling. 

“And now Deet’s been the next one to suffer from the Skeksis’ actions, thanks to their failed attempt at concealing the Darkening. I’ve been wracking my brain, trying everything I can to find a way to free her from the burden, but I feel... helpless,” Brea desperately tried to keep her tears at bay. 

She looked over at Rian, who was sitting a good distance away from them, just far enough for Brea to tell he was awake. He was sitting up with his knees curled up at his chest, staring out into the water numbly, lost in his own thoughts. Sleep had been a stranger to Rian since Deet abandoned him in the woods. All he could think about was Deet, and how much he wanted to be reunited with her. 

Brea’s heart ached for Rian as she wished she knew a way to console him. She hadn’t been deemed clever for nothing. She knew _ something _ was up between her two best friends. Anyone in Thra could see it, really. The doe-eyed looks they shared and not-so-subtle flirting had been obvious. 

“He misses her.” Brea said, sadly. “So do I,”

“We’ll find a way to get her back, I know it.” his fingers lightly brushed over hers for reassurance. “You mustn’t lose hope. I know a lot is weighing on your shoulders but we’re _ all _ here to support you through this.” 

Brea was left speechless. Kylan had trines worth of heartbreak pent up and yet he was the one trying to keep the faith alive for them. 

She looked at Kylan in a new light, then. 

Brea had never been in love, she didn’t really know what it felt like, she wasn’t even sure if Kylan had that type of experience either, but something inside her was screaming she should find out. 

Besides Kylan being the first to trust Rian, he was also the first to voluntarily start the ceremony for her mother, creating a dreamstitch in honor of her memory, as well as the first to help Brea speak about Tavra and grieve without feeling like a burden. 

Despite how sleepy he looked, his hair taut in two braids while his bangs messily hung above his eyes, he still looked attractive to her. He always did.

Perhaps he would end up her lover… a notion Brea wasn’t opposed to, but aside from her growing curiosity, he had also become a best friend. 

Was this how it started for Rian and Deet? Brea noticed those longing looks the two shared across the campfire. 

She sighed, thinking back to her mother’s remembrance. It was a bittersweet moment full of tears and the feeling of loss for many in the group, including Kylan’s, although he didn’t mention it at the time... however the words he provided for the service had brought Brea alleviation. Not to mention how delightful his voice sounded to Brea’s ears when Kylan started to sing. When the group collectively sang in harmony to eulogize those they had missed, it was a moment Brea was fortunate to never have to forget. 

“You play that instrument brilliantly.” She said aloud, gesturing to the firca that remained next to him,

“Thank you Brea.” his ears went back as he looked at it before giving her a knowing smile. 

“Would you… like me to play something? Maybe to ease you into contentment for sleep?” 

Wise indeed.

Brea nodded excitedly. The thought of hearing a melodic tune from him caused her heart to speed up. 

“Do you mind?”

“It would be my honor.” 

As much as she didn’t want to separate their hands, that ended up lacing together, Brea found another way to keep their bodies still in contact. 

Brea carefully laid her head down on his lap, as Kylan placed his hands on the firca and quietly started playing, soothing Brea into a state of peace. She exhaled, and let her eyes droop lower and lower. She felt safe. No battle plans. No worrying about whether or not she was about to lose another Thraling she cared about, but rather had been given the chance to enjoy the company of someone who her feelings grew deeper and deeper for by the second. The last thing Brea saw for the night was Kylan’s warm eyes, like the color of golden honey that matched her own, as they shared a feeling of tranquility together. 

Brea wondered if this was just the beginning for them. She determined she looked forward to more moments like this, with him, after the war. Brea and Kylan could live as his parents did, Rian and Deet could be their neighbors. They could be all be happy and free… and in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anything sounds off about Kylan’s backstory and his parents, I haven’t been able to read the books and comics yet. I’m getting to it, I promise! I just went based off of some excerpts I read that described what happened to them. Poor Kylan :(


End file.
